The Unknown Future
by luvitx
Summary: an orphaned bella going into the unknown future... who will she meet? why will she meet them? how will her future improve or get worse? bella/ edward and the gang...!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Isabella**

It isn't easy growing up in a world where nothing makes sense

It isn't easy growing up not knowing whether you're doing right or wrong

It isn't easy growing up not knowing your family

But it's worse when you get thrown into another one at 17yrs old

My names Isabella swan, and i am an orphan. I have lived in Michigan my whole life, well as far as 1yr old anyway, but now all of that is changing.

I have never liked living in little woods orphanage, and i have always wanted to escape to my own free life. Just a week ago i was thinking about how it is only 1yr until i am able to do so. To go on a live a free life of y own, but that all changed. When turning 18yrs old i have to leave the orphanage, as i will be too old to stay, but i no longer have to wait that long cause someone decided to foster me and i don't know why.

I have never been pretty

I have never been popular

And most of all i have never ever been wanted

This family under the name of the Cullen's contacted the orphanage for a young girl around 17yrs old to adopt, and they thought i would be a perfect girl to give. I have never met these people, and i have no idea what they are like, all i know right now is that i have to get on that plane tomorrow and go to start my new life, in a place no other than forks Washington, somewhere where i have never even been before.

For the last 4hrs i have been thinking about all this, i have decided i am not taking any of my old kid things with me, not that i have much anyway. I packed the blanket i was found in, my 4 pairs of jeans and 5 t-shirts and my 2 hoodies, and sneakers. The rest of stuff belonged to the orphanage.

After packing and thinking i was exhausted and gradually fell asleep thinking of what was to come tomorrow.

**Authors comments:**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far, suggestions are welcome...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Isabella**

I woke up late by the continuous banging on my bedroom door, or my old bedroom door i should say.

"Isabella wake yourself girl, i have told you time and time before the lock is not needed, how do i enter with it on the door, come along Isabella out now, you going to miss you plane." Shouted Mary our house warden.

"Sorry miss, i will be leaving shortly" i replied

I knew that they wanted me gone ASAP, cause a new girl was due today and was having my room, they waste no time in filling empty spaces here, i just feel sorry for the girl walking into the unknown.

I grabbed all my things and walked outside.

Just my look from one glance outside i could see the pouring rain.

"Why you still standing there, you're going to be late" said Mary

"Well its raining and i have no coat, plus my car isn't here yet to take me, the Cullen's said they would have one waiting for me, but it isn't here yet." I said

"Oh my dear you silly girl, they phoned to confirm and we said you won't need it, the exercise will be good for you now go..." she replied hastily pushing me outside with my things.

I was tempted to turn around and go back in, but i heard her lock the door, and all i wanted was out of this place anyway.

It took me an hour to get to the airport and by then i was soaked through. I went straight to the desk and went through the process of getting my passport checked (liberty of the Cullen's) and putting my bags through baggage claim. But i missed my flight and had to wait 2hrs for the next one.

"Excuse me miss"

"Excuse me miss"

"Huh" i said

"Sorry miss i didn't mean to startle you, but you can board the plain now, you look cold and tired, but i didn't think you would want to miss another one" a young girl said to me kindly

"Oh thanks"

The plane was rather large and cosy, and within 2 mins of being in the air i was fast asleep.

"All passengers please make an orderly queue to leave the plain once the green light shows..."

Wow i thought i managed to sleep throughout the whole 2hr flight to forks Washington.

I climbed off the plane and gathered my small bag of belongings. Walking out to the waiting area to find the Cullen's who were going to be my new adopted family.

As soon as i walked in i could see a young guy with bronze coloured hair holding a sign saying Isabella swan.

Here goes nothing i thought...

**Authors comments:**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far, suggestions are welcome...**


End file.
